Új barátok
by Mathilde Egyed
Summary: A magyar ovasók kedvéért egészben tettem fel kis szösszenetemet. A faház lakói új társaságot kapnak. Vajon hogy fognak hozzájuk viszonyulni? Kérlek olvasd el és ha kedved van jelezd vissza véleményed.


Örülök, hogy megtisztelsz azzal, hogy elolvasod az írásomat.Kívánom, hogylegalább akkora örömöt lelj benne, mint én a megírásában. MOst felkészítelek rá, hogyhoztam pár új karaktert kedvenceink társaságába, és pár rági is. Remélem képzelem szülöttjei csakúgy megnyerik a tetszésedet, mint a régi szereplők.

Minden észrevételt nagy örömmel várok, beleértve az építő jellegű kritikát, még akkor is, ha nem a legkedvezőbb. ( Csak remélni merem ennek ritkaságát.)

Felhívás: A szereplők többsége Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Az elveszett világ című regényéből készült tévésorozat karakterei. Nem én találtam ki őket. (Sajnos)

* * *

**Új barátok**

**1. fejezet**

-Nagyszerű időnk van!- törte meg a csendet a megszokott frázissal a Lord, miközben álmos társai felé pillantott a válla felett.

-Igen, el sem hinné az ember, hogy micsoda vihar volt a múlt éjszaka. –gondolkodott a professzor, majd a lemaradt társuk felé fordult - Nem igaz Ned? NED!

A fiatal újságíró félig becsukott szemmel bandukolt mögöttük, észre sem vette, hogy hozzá szólnak, amíg Challenger hátába nem ütközött.

-Hogyan? Ja, igen a vihar! Hát az biztos nem segített az alvásban…- Majd kezét a szája elé emelte ,hogy ásítását elfedje.

A lord gyerekes vigyorral fordult felé.

- Nicsak, Neddy-boy! Fél a vihartól? Ki hitte volna…

Malon szemei hirtelen kipattantak, és gyenge magyarázkodásba kezdett:

Én nem! Illetve.. én neem mondtam ilyet! Csak a szél…, meg a hangok…

A szórakoztató eszmecserét Challenger törte meg:

- Roxon! Azt hiszem hallottam valamit…Valami motoszkálást onnan!- és mutatóujját

a bokrok felé emelte.

A vadász elékerült, halk és gyors léptekkel, majd a bokor felé vette útját, puskáját célzásra tartva. Amint közelebb ért, ő is hallotta, amiről Challenger beszélt. Motoszkálás és … most valami mást… fülelt …olyan, mint egy nyávogás…igen, most már biztos volt benne egy kiscica nyávogását hallotta. Hirtelen mosoly ült ki az arcára. Vajon mit szólna Marguarete egy háziállathoz? Veronika befogadásában biztos volt, de az örökösnő sosem beszélt arról, hogy szereti-e az állatokat. Sőt, általában semmit nem beszélt magáról, annak ellenére, hogy tőle volt visszhangos általában a faház, sőt Roxton szerint még az elveszett világ is néha…

Hirtelen megrázta a fejét és most már elővigyázatosságtól szinte mentesen lépett keresztül a bokrokon, miközben ciccegő hangokat adott ki.

- Hát persze, egy macska, hogy nem gondoltam rá! – reagált Roxton viselkedésére Challenger- de hogy kerül ide egy házimacska a dzsungel közepén…

- Találkoztunk már ennél furcsább dolgokkal is az elmúlt időkben, professzor!- emlékeztette Ned

- Attól tartok, hogy Challengernek igaza van- szakította félbe őket Roxton, hirtelen riadt tekintettel az arcán.

A többieknek sem kellet sok ugyanezen kifejezéshez, amikor arra tekintettek, amerre a vadász hirtelen útját vette sietve, szinte rohanva. A belső tenger partján voltak és két alakot láttak a földön heverni. Mindannyian odafutottak. Meglepetésükre, öltözetükből ítélve hozzájuk hasonló embereket találtak. Egy férfit és egy fiút. A férfi elég magas volt, sötét haja vizesen tapadt homlokára, meglehetősen jóképűnek mondható, olyan 26-28 év körüli. A nem sokkal távolabb fekvő alak egy gyereknek látszott. Fiatal fiú, furcsán álló fekete hajjal, nem több 15 évesnél. Mindkettőjük eszméletlen volt és vizes, mint akiket a tenger vetett partra. Challenger először a fiúhoz rohant , megvizsgálta, majd a férfi mellé térdelt és megszólalt:

- Malone, remélem már nem álmos. Lenne egy kis feladat a maga számára…

**2. fejezet**

Az újságíró kérdően nézett Challengerre.

- A fiún nem látok súlyos sérüléseket, de azt ide látom, hogy egy ideig nem fog magához térni. A férfi sebeit pedig el kell látnom, ami időt vesz igénybe. És mivel egyszerre nem tudjuk a faházba vinni őket, azt látom a legracionálisabb megoldásnak, ha a fiút hazaviszi és rábízza Marguerite-re, majd visszajön és a fiatalembert hárman elviszzük. Kérje el Veronikától a hordágyat, amit a héten csináltam így könnyebb is lesz…

A tudósnak nem kellett sokáig magyarázkodnia Ned pillanatnyi habozás nélkül kapta a karjaiba a fiút és csak a mozdulat végére fejezte be idős barátja a mondandóját. Valami furcsa volt a gyerekben, így egy picit hezitált, mire Roxton törte meg álmodozását.

- Ned, mi történt?

- Semmi, csak valami furcsa… olyan… könnyű- és fejével e gyerekre bólintott.

- Persze, hogy könnyű, hiszen gyerek…- fakadt ki a vadász

- Az is lehet, hogy már napok óta nem evett…- folytatta a professzor

Ned nem várta meg a további fejtegetést, inkább gyorsan a faház felé vette az útját.

Valami furcsa volt ebben a fiúban. Jó-jó, ő sem volt világ életében egy díjbirkózó alkat, de ez azért mégis…furcsa. Kifejezetten kellemetlenül érezte magát, hogy ő a szavak embere, pont nem tudja megfogalmazni a gondolatait. Tűnődésében a fiú nyögése zavarta meg. Most már tudta, miért hitte Roxton, hogy macskát találtak. A fiú úgy nyöszörgött, mint egy éhes kiscica. „Szegény"- gondolta magában „ ezen a fennsíkon nem sokáig fogja bírni ilyen fizikummal és hanggal…"

Amikor a faház látómezőbe került, hangosan kiáltani kezdett:

- Veronika, Marguerite! Gyorsan ide! Elkelne egy kis segítség!

Az erkélyen hamarosan megjelent a két nő, s lentről hallani lehetett, ahogy Marguarite a szituációt látva kiadta a parancsot, hogy melyik kötszerre és gyógyszerre lesz szükség. Amint kilépett a liftből, köszönés nélkül belekezdett a mondandójába:

- A parton találtuk. Őt meg egy férfit. A többiek ottmaradtak ápolni, engem meg visszaküldtek vele a hordágyért. Hol találom?- Mondta miközben Marguarite a szobájába vezette és közösen elhelyezték az ágyon a fiút.

- Azonnal odaadom.- mondta Veronika és kis idő múlva Marguarite már hallotta is a felvonó hangját és Veronika sietős lépteit

- Hol kezdjük? –kérdezte a szőke szépség

- Mondjuk, öltöztessük át, és ápoljuk a zúzódásokat.

- Kezdhetjük- és ezzel Veronika nekilátott a bakancs kikötözéséhez, míg Marguarite az enyhén rongyos inget vágta le, De hirtelen abbahagyta és megfogta barátnője vállát, a felismerés után.

-Mi van Marguarite?-reagált a lány- Nem látod, hogy a cipőjét bogozom?

- Hagyd abba és gyere ide!- förmedt rá az örökösnő

Közelebb lépve már ő is látta, hogy a beteg mellkasán szoros kötés volt. Marguarite elkezdte eltávolítani, félve attól, hogy valami súlyos sebet fog takarni, de amit végül láttak, az volt a legutolsó, amire valaha is gondoltak volna…

**3. fejezet**

-Hol vagyok?- csendült egy elcsigázott hang.

Marguarite és Veronika a beteg fölé álltak, aki csak most nyitotta ki szemeit és a rémület ült ki arcára, amikor észre vette, hogy csak egy lepedő van rajta.

- Az én nevem Marguarite Krux, ő pedig Veronika Layton. A barátaink találtak rád nemrég

- Hol van Richard?- emelkedett fel a beteg, ha lehet, most még nagyobb rémületben. Majd fejfájástól gyötörten erőtlenül rogyott vissza.

- Nyugalom- szólalt meg Veronika- Őt is mindjárt idehozzák, nem lesz semmi baj.

- De mindenesetre szeretném tudni, hogy mégis mi vesz rá, egy fiatal lányt arra, hogy fiúruhában, lekötött mellel és parókában járja a világot? - Szólt Marguarite kérdő tekintettel

Ned épp akkor érkezett, amikor Roxton és Challenger a férfi lábát kötözték.

Az újságító letette a hordágyat és az elsősegélydobozt, és megszólalt.

- Hogy van?

- Találtunk egy egész csúnya sebet a lábán, de nem vészes, maximum egy hét és jobb lesz mint régen. Még mindig eszméletlen, valószínüleg az ütéstől, ami egy jókora púpot eredményezett a tarkóján.

- De érdekes módon a víz partra vetett pár dolgot, ami később még hasznunkra lehet.- Mutatott rá Lord Roxton egy halom utazóládára, amit valószínűleg ő hordott össze.

- Mi van bennük?

- Nem tudom, még nem volt idő átkutatni…

- És még várni is fognak uraim! Kérem, segítsenek rátenni a hordágyra.

A két fiatalabb férfi óvatosan ráemelték, majd megszólalt a lord:

- Amit a fiún megspórolt súlyban, azt ő úgy látszik felvette, - mosolygott

- Ugyan már… ez teljesen normális… talán az idő vasfoga…-most Ned vigyorgott- de felvetődik a kérdés, hogy biztosnágos-e ez a szerkezet Challenger?

- Abszolút! Én magam próbáltam ki!

- Igen ? És hogy van George?- Kacarászott Roxton

- John, úgy látszik maga ma nagyon jó kedvében van, így megörült a gondolatnak, hogy újabb két fővel bővült a társaságunk?

- Kérem ne mondják el neki!

-Hogy? – kérdezett vissza Veronika

-Könyörgöm ne mondják el senkinek!- Most már szinte zokogott a lány.- Nem tudhatják meg! Kérem, kérem!

A két faházlakó döbbenten néztek egy pillanatig, majd megijedve és sajnálkozva együtt csillapították a lányt.

- Nem mondjuk el senkinek, megigérjük- Mondta Veronika, miközben a kezét a kezébe vette és az ágy szélére ült.

Marguarite az ágy melletti székre ült és vizes borogatást helyezett a beteg homlokára. Maga sem tudta megmondani, de ösztönös szimpátiát érzett a lánnyal. Talán azért mert ő tudta a legjobban a jelenlévők közül mekkora teher egy titok…

- Persze, hogy nem. De… Valljuk be őszintén, ezt nem lehet sokáig titkolni. Itt a fennsíkon egymásra vagyunk utalva, az ember nagyon kevés magánéletet engedhet meg magának. Mondhatni, mindig mindenki mindenkinek a társaságában van, ez a túlélés egyik főszabálya.

A lány kérdően nézett. „Milyen túlélés? Milyen fennsík? Milyen mi?" és még sok egyéb kérdést lehetett kiolvasni a szeméből, amit mind a szőke, mind a barna észrevett.

- Mindamellett- folytatta- ha segítünk és nem áruljuk el a titkod, azt hiszem, illő lenne, ha egy leírást adnál mindennek okáról.

A nagy kerek barna szempár szomorúan kereste az utat hol egyik, hol másik házigazdája szemében. Nagyon fáradt volt. És egyetlen gondolata csak az volt, hogy megtartsa titkát. Meg kellett bennük bíznia. Nem volt más kiút.

- Nagyon hosszú történet.

- Kezd el és majd meglátjuk meddig jutunk- bíztatta Veronika mosolyogva.

Fáradt mosollyal viszonozva, a beteg felemelkedett és elkezdte:

- A nevem Charles…, akarom mondani Charlotte Dunn. Az egész akkor kezdődött, amikor két hónappal ezelött betöltöttem a huszadikat…

**4. fejezet**

_-Kifejezetten jól áll! - mosolygott Emily- Most bánom, csak igazán, hogy annyi ideig távol voltál az intézetben. Különben biztosan te játszottad volna az ifjabb Johnathant a jótékonysági előadáson._

_-Ugyan már Emily,- kapta le Charlotte a fejéről a vicces parókát- Te is tudod, hogy amellett, hogy nagyon hiányoltalak nagyobb élmény volt a kutatás, mint London összes bálja…- majd felkapott egy könyvet és álmodozva barátnőjével szemközti pamlagra vetette magát._

_- Apropó bál. _

_- Jajj ne!- sóhajtott Charlott és a nyitott könyvet arcára ejtette._

_- De igen! Úgyis el fogsz jönni, és jól fogod érezni magad, mint mindig. Most éppen mi a baj? Azt hittem szereted a bálokat? Nem is csodálom. A helyedben én is szeretném- majd felállt a székből, kikapva könyvet társasága kezéből és félrerakta, ösztönözve őt arra, hogy ráfigyeljen._

_- Áh! A csodálatos, Miss Dunn! Micsoda meglepetés Miss Dunn! A bájos, művelt, illedelmes Miss Dunn! Elkérhetem az első táncot Miss Dunn? Megtisztelne a társaságával, Miss Dunn?- modta, miközben mosolyogva utánozni kezdte jól ismert barátaikat a londoni társaság krémjéből._

_- Hagyd abba!- nevetett Charlotte_

_- Miért? Talán nem teteszik valami? Valamit rosszul csinálok?- ugratta _

_- Oh nem! Túl jól csinálod!-mosolygott_

_Emily arca hirtelen komolyra váltott: _

_- Akkor mi a baj, de őszintén! Nem tűnsz olyannak mint voltál? Mi történt?_

_Charlotte feltekintett és látta az aggodalmat, ami kiült barátnője ábrázatára. Nem akarta terhelni a problémával, de valakinek el kellett mondania, és tudta. Emily meg fogja érteni._

_- Emily! Neked olyan könnyű! – és újra hátradőlt_

_-Miért?_

_- Mert te már túlvagy rajta! Van férjed. Megtaláltad akit szeretsz és senki nem forszírozza évről évre, hogy menj férjhez._

_- Szóval megint a régi nóta._

_-Megint. De most azt hiszem komolyabb a helyzet. Holnap lesz a születésnapom, apám bált ad megint de most nagyon furcsán viselkedik. Mintha titkolna valamit előlem. Furcsán nem beszél a dologról, csak megjegyzéseket tesz, míg anyámat néha azon kapom, hogy mélázó pillantással néz rám. Hátborzongató a légkör._

_- Ugyan már. Egy rossz megérzés miatt még nem kell kétségbeesni. Az is lehet, hogy csak végre felfogták, hogy számodra még csak az az álom, hogy felfedezd a világ titkait, nem pedig, hogy az esküvői ruhádat tervezd gondolatban, mint a legtöbb csacsi fruska.- mondta mély hangon és melléült._

_- Nem, Emily- Ült fel hirtelen Charlotte- Ismerem apát nagyon makacs. Nem törődik csak így bele. Neki tervei vannak velem, és csak az Ég tudja, hogy mik azok, de ő nem adja fel, bármi jön. Eddig mindig sikerült meggyőznie arról amit akart, de most nem engedhetek. Bármennyire is sajnálom, de nem tehetem. Hidd el nekem, ő a legönfejűbb és céltudatosabb ember a világon!_

_Emily barátnője szemébe nézett, majd megszólalt:_

_Ezt az egyet nem hiszem…_

_A londoni ház bejárati ajtóját a magas és szikár komornyik nyitotta ki. _

_- Jó estét!- köszöntötte a vendégeket- Mr. És Mrs. Dunn már nagyon várták önöket._

_A komornyik az újonnan érkezőket bevezette a bálterembe, ahol már nagyban táncoltak a párok. A bejáratnál a házigazdák álltak. A kicsit köpcös Mr. Edward Dunn arcára szívélyes mosoly kerekedett, a vendégek láttán_

_- Oh! My lord örülük, hogy eljöttek, My lady- és kezet csókolt a magas széparcú asszonynak._

_- Üdvözlöm!- mondta a lord is, erős karjával megrázva a házigazda kezét._

_-Drágám, engedd meg, hogy bemutassam neked, a Lord-t és bájos nejét! Ez a bájos hölgy a feleségem, Emma. _

_A két pár üdvözölték egymást, majd Mr. Dunn a férfihoz fordult_

_- Mégegyszer, örülök hogy eljöttek._

_- Ez csak természetes. Carolyne már alig várta, hogy találkozzon azzal a kis angyallal_

_- Olyan sok szépet hallottam róla!- mosolygott az asszony- Merre találom?_

_- Kérem fáradjon velem- szólította magához a másik nő- Ha megbocsátanak az urak.._

_- Abban reménykedtem, hogy a fiúk is elfogadja a meghívást - kezdte újra a társalgást a hölgyek távozása után Mr Dunn._

_- Ahm. Igen. Sajnos halaszthatatlan kötelességei nem endegték, általam kéri szíves elnézését._

_- Ugyan, ha minden jól sikerül még sokszor lesz alkalmunk beszélgetni._

_-Miss Charlotte, maga csodálatosabb, mint mikor legutoljára láttam, pedig nem hittem volna, hogy azt felül lehet múlni.- mondta Charlotte táncpartnere, miközben a hölgyet éppen levezette a táncparkettről. _

_- Ugyan Robert!- nevetett Charlotte- Muszáj folyton ilyeneket mondania? Na nem mintha nem esne jól, de .._

_- Sajnos nem tehetek róla. – szakította félbe egy sármos mosoly kíséretében- De valahogy fel kell hívnom magamra a figyelmet. Sok itt a veszélyes elem, akik mind a maga kegyeire pályáznak._

_- Igen tudom.- bólogatott a lány – a legtöbb már kosarat kapott- mosolygott irónikusan_

_- Akkor én óvatosabb leszek. – most már sokkal mélyebb hangon szólt hozzá, és veszélyesen közelített felé, kezdett a helyzet kényelmetlenné válni a lánynak.- Meg tudom érteni a szerencsétlen flótásokat. Itt van maga. A hófehér bőrével, fekete hajával, az érző nagy barna szemeivel ebben a gyönyörű barackszínű ruhában, amely édesen kiemeli az ajkát, olyan mint egy porcelánbaba, mint egy művészeti alkotás…_

_- De nem vagyok az!- mondta nyomatékos hangon, majd egy eröltetett mosollyal folytatta- és ezért szükségem lenne egy frissítőre, ha lenne olyan kedves…_

_- Bármikor- válaszolta a fiú, miután letörölte a csalódottságot az arcáról és sokatmondó tekintettel kezet csókolt neki, mielőtt távozott._

_Charlotte úgy érezte, hogy felrobban. Már megint ugyanaz. Régebben élvezte e helyzetet, hogy sok fiatalember körülrajongja, annak ellenére, hogy tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy csak a hozománya érdekli őket, amelyiket meg mégsem,azt pedig csak a kinézete érdekelte. Most azonban komolyabb volt a helyzet. Minden cselekedete óvatos volt, minden szava ezerszer átgondolt, nehogy az apja csapdájába essen. Miután látta, hogy Robert közeledik, kétségbeesetten keresett menedék után. Mondjuk Emily, vagy Agnes, vagy valaki, BÁRKI csak jöjjön ide és zavarja meg. Kisebb kő esett le a szívén, amikor édesanyját látta közeledni egy ismeretlen hölggyel._

_- Á kedvesem! A lady szeretne megismerkedni az ünnepelttel! Nocsak Robert de örülök hogy látom!- köszöntötte széles mosollyal a fiatalokat Mrs. Dunn_

_- Számomra az öröm, hogy olyan családnál vendégeskedem, ahol ennyi figyelemreméltóan elbűvölő hölgy van- válaszolta a fiú, Charlotte kezdett émelyegni. Még egy szó és nem fog tudni uralkodni magán. Robert átadta a frissítőt Charlotte-nek, majd újabb monológra nyitotta volna a száját, amikor Mrs. Dunn félbeszakította. _

_- Hogy van a kedves édesanyja, Robert. Jöjjön meséljen nekem, olyan régen hallottam önök felől…_

_- De…- próbálkozott a fiú esélytelenül_

_- Ne aggódjon a lányom miatt. A ladyvel biztosan remekül fognak szórakozni- azzal magával vitte a fiatalembert._

_Mrs. Dunn nem tévedett. Charlotte valóban nagyon jól elbeszélgetett a hölggyel, annak ellenére, hogy a nevét sem tudta. Nagyon jól esett neki, hogy nem csak a szokásos dolgokról esett szó, hanem olyanokról is, ami valóban érdekelte a lányt. Művészetekről, zenéről, a párizsi utjairól, az építészetről, ami különösen kedvelt témája volt, hiszen vonzódott a kastélyokhoz, ódon várakhoz. Érezte bennük a rejtélyt, a misztikumot, ami beleivódott a falakba, bele tudta magát képzelni más korokba és ez pozitív értelemben hátborzongató érzés volt. A lady megértéssel hallgatta és az ünnepelt észre sem vette, hogy milyen mély gondolatokat oszt meg vele. _

_Sajnálta, amikor újabb táncfelkérésének volt kénytelen eleget tenni és magára hagyni társaságát. Még mindig kedvenc témája körül jártak a gondolatai, amikor egy ismerős hangot hallott._

_- Lekérhetem az ünnepeltet?_

_- Papa!- mosolygott a lány- miközben táncosa kénytelen-kelletlen, de átengedte az idősebb férfinak_

_- Látom jól összebarátkoztatok- bólintott a lady felé, Mr. Dunn_

_-Igen, nagyon szimpatikus hölgy. Igen megkedveltem._

_-Ő is téged_

_- Ennek örülök- pirult el a lány_

_- Én is, ennél jobban nem is lehet elkezdeni egy egész új jövőt_

_- Mire gondolsz?- kapta fel hirtelen a fejét Charlotte_

_- Jó dolog, ha az ember jóban van az anyósával nemigaz?- mosolygott természetesen az apja_

**5. fejezet**

_- Az anyósával? Menjek hozzá a fiához?- képedt el a lány, egyszerűen nem talált szavakat._

_- Miért? Most mondtad, hogy szimpatikusnak találod, akkor miért ne működhetne jól ez a házasság?_

_- Az ég szerelmére Apám, hiszen én nem hozzá megyek feleségül! Sőt senkihez nem megyek feleségül!_

_- Pedig fogsz. Méghozzá ahhoz akihez én mondom._

_Az apja látta Charlotte szemében a kitőrni készülő vulkánt, ezért abbahagyta a táncot és a könyvtárszobába vezette a lányát._

_- Kislányom. Belefáradtam abba amit csinálsz. Minden más korodbeli lány már ilyen idősen férjhez megy és anya lesz. –kezdte nyugodtan, majd egyre zaklatottabb lett- Lassan már nincs olyan fiatalember akit ne kosaraztál volna ki, vagy ne sértettél volna végig._

_-Szóval ezért csapdát állítottál?_

_- Őszintén szólva igen. Tudtam, hogyha megtudod kicsoda a hölgy, a legborzasztóbb énedet adtad volna, mint ahogyan azt nemegyszer demonstráltad kedvesem- és ezzel szigorú pillantást vetett lányára. A lány állta a tekintetet- De most nem így volt._

_- És mégis hogy akarod folytatni. A templomban majd az oltárnál találkozok a jövendőbelimmel? Egyáltalán kit sikerült kiválasztanod, ha szabad tudnom? Egy bankárt, egy katonát, egy jólmenő gyártulajdonost?_

_- Jobb, sokkal jobb egy lord elsőszülött és egyetlen fiát. Kicsit hóbortos, azt mondják, de én úgy tapasztaltam…_

_- Hogy mit tapasztalsz az nem érdekel felőlem lehet akár a wales-i herceg, én nem megyek hozzá!_

_Mr. Dunn mostanra már elveszítette minden türelmét._

_Már pedig hozzámész és nem vitatkozom veled erről többet! _

_Azzal kiment a szobából, és idegesen becsapta az ajtót._

_Charlotte megvárta amíg az apja távozik, majd a pamlagra vetette magát és tehetetlenségében zokogni kezdett. Nem is vette észre, hogy Emily odasiet, és magához ölelve próbálja felszárítani könnyeit_

_- Oh Emily! Ezt… ezt nem hittem volna!- Rázkódott a zokogástól- Egy vadidegenhez….engem…a saját lányát…_

_Emily nem tudott mit mondani egy ideig, aztán hirtelen felcsillant a szeme. Kezével felemelte barátnője állát, a szemébe nézett és azt mondta:_

_Azt hiszem tudom a megoldást!_

-Emily ötlete az volt, hogy ráijesszünk a szüleimre. Azt találtuk, ki, hogy egy kis időre

eltűnök. Emily bátyja Atlantában lakott, elég messze, hogy a megérkezésem híre csak jóval az eltűnésem után érkezzen haza. Mivel nem tudtam kísérőt találni a hajóútra, azt találtuk ki, hogy fiúnak öltözve senki nem fog gyanakodni és a biztonságom is így garantálva volt. A jótékonysági színielőadásról maradt jelmez tökéletesen illett rám. A parókát Emily kijavította, hogy sokkal biztonságosabban álljon a fejemen, így a hajamat sem kellett levágnom.

- Tehát a szüleid elől menekültél el? – kérdezte Veronika

- Csak a döntésük elől. Nem volt más választási lehetőségem és már bánom, nagyon bánom…

Mivel a lány szemében megint könnyek gyűltek össze, Marguarite közbeszólt:

- A barátod, ha jól emlékszem Richard- a lány bólintitt.- Őt hogy ismerted meg?

- Nos, a kikötőbe Emily elkísért. Ott találkoztunk először Richarddal, Emily régi gyerekkori barátja. Azt mondta neki, hogy az egyik unokaöccse vagyok és Charles Dawson néven mutatott be, majd megkérte, hogy viselje gondomat. Mikor ezért utólag kérdőre vontam, azt felelte, hogy Richardra az életét is rábízná, és utólag be kell valljam, igaza volt.- hirtelem elmosolyodott, ami mindkét nőt megmosolyogtatta- Az úton alkalmam volt Richardot megismerni.- szünetet tartott- Aztán.. a hajó viharba keveredett. Ketten a fedélzeten voltunk, amikor egy villám pont mellénk csapott. Valami elektromos kisülés okozhatta, de mindketten kizuhantunk, bele a tengerbe. Richard miközben megpróbált úszni észrevette, hogy egy darab vas repül felém, valószínűleg a hajó egy része, rám vetette magát és a vas így az ő lábát érte. Aztán nem sokra emlékszem, csak arra, hogy itt vagyok… ruha nélkül

Egy ideig néma csend honolt, amit Marguarite tört meg megint.

- Akkor kedvesem, nincs mit tenni, minthogy gyorsan felöltözz, mielőtt a férfiak megjönnek.

- Férfiak?- kérdezett vissza a lány

- Ne nyugtalankodj, majd megismered őket!

- Ez így nem fog menni!- szólt közbe Veronika- Annyi kínos szituáció akad, a fürdés, a munkamegosztás, minden, ez nem fog menni!

- Megjöttek!- jelentette ki Marguerite a felvonót hallva.

Charlotte rémült pillantást vetett feléjük és szinte könyörgött:

Kérem ne mondják el neki!

A veszélyes örökösnő és a dzsungellány egyszerre néztek össze.

**6. fejezet**

-Akkor most mi legyen? -kérdezte Veronika

- Gyorsan. Öltöztesd fel! Én addig őrködöm.- s ezzel Marguerite kivonult , hogy lefoglalja a többieket.

Nem kellett sokat várni, és Ned kurjongása tudtukra adta, hogy megérkeztek. A férfit a pamlagra fektették, aztán Challenger utasította Roxtont, valamelyik üvegcse odavitelére a laboratóriumból.

Hogy van a fiú? – kérdezte Melone

Jól. Éppen alszik.- válaszolt kurtán Marguarite

Veronika?

vele van

Megnézem.

Ne! illetve, most ne csináljunk nagy zajt!- S Marguarite a konyha felé irányította

Melone-t .- Inkább főzzön egy teát! Ha megkérhetném!

Ekkor betoppant Veronika is.

- Alszik.- mondta, és egy kicsit sóhajtott. „Ez meleg helyzet volt" gondolta magában.

Roxton is meghozta az üveget. Challenger a férfi orra alá dörgölte, aki először morajló hangot adott ki, amjd kinyitotta a szemét. Hirtelen felült.

- Hol vagyok? Mi van Charlie-val?- kérdezte

Veronikának nagy erőfeszítésbe került elnyomni a mosolyt, amikor arra gondolt, hogy Charlotte, illetve Charlie pont ugyanígy érbredt fel.

- Nyugalom barátom. Remek kezekben van, ahogy maga is.- mondta Challenger és bemutatta az egész csapatot, és gyorsan elmesélte neki, hogy hol van.

A férfi eleinte kétkedőn nézett, majd felült és Malone egy csésze teát adott neki, amit megköszönt és lassan kortyolgatni kezdett. Mindannyian a közelben maradtak és figyelték. Marguarite-nak valami ismerős volt a férfi viselkedésében. Olyan de ja vu érzete volt mindvégig. „Meg kell hagyni, Charlotte-nak valóban makulátlan ízlése van" gondolta, miközben fel-le mozgatta a szemeit az idegenen. Körülbelül olyan magas volt, mint Roxton. Csillogó fekete hajából egy göndör tincs a holmokára esett. Ing nélkül látni lehetett minden izmát, ami Marguarite-nek elnyerte tetszését. A szeme sötétkék volt és mély, mint a tenger. Az arca ugyan borotválatlan, de még így is jóképű.

Marguarite észre sem vette, hogy a szemei követik gondolatait és hogy Roxton ezt észre is vette. Egyértelműen féltékeny volt rá. Még sosem volt féltékeny egy nőre sem, csak Marguarite-re. Annak ellenére, hogy egyikük sem mondta ki soha, úgy érezte, hogy ez a nő hozzátartozik, és a gondolatnak a szikrája is, hogy ebbe más is beleszólhat, felbőszítette. De nem tudott az idegenre haragudni, elvégre nem tett semmit, így csak magára haragudott.

-Tehát önök a híres Challenger expedíció tagjai. És ez itt az Elveszett Világ. – állapította meg végül a fiú

- Ahogyan mondja !- kiáltott fel Malon – Hallott rólunk?

- Hogy hallottam-e ? – moslyodott el- Egyikükkel még találkoztam is egyszer, de ahogy elnézem nem emlékszik- mondta még mindig félig mosolyogva, miközben szándékosan a csészéjébe bámult.

Egyértelműen minden tekintet Marguarite-re szegeződött. Roxton vére kezdett forrni.

A göndörhajű szépség értetlenül nézett.

- És kicsoda maga, ha szabad érdeklődnöm?- tette fel a kérdést ártatlan tekintettel. Veronika egyszerre mosolyodott el azon, hogy Marguarite milyen jó színésznő, de egyben meg is borzongott. „ Mi mindenre lehet képes ez a nő…" gondolta magában.

A férfi felnézett és csak annyit mondott:

- Mond magának az a név valamit, hogy Lord Geoffrey Redgrave, Lord Roxton?- és a vadász felé fordult, akinek döbbenet ült ki az arcára.

**7. fejezet**

Lord Roxton szemei elkerekedtek a felismeréstől.

-Richard?- csak ennyi jött ki a száján. A férfi bólintott. Roxton hirtelen nagyon felvidult és hangosan felnevetett- Nem mondom nagyra nőttél barátocskám!

- 20 év alatt megnő az ember - Most már ő is ugyanolyan kisfiús vigyorral nézett körbe a döbbent tekinteteken, mint Roxton.

-Te aztán még mindig értesz a tréfához, nem igaz?- mondta John és amúgy barátiasan hátba veregette barátját.

- Aú!- Szisszent fel

- Mi van nem bírod a kiképzést?

- Te sem bírnád, ha kiütött volna egy vasdarab!- válaszolt, mialatt barátságosan vissza fejbe kólintotta az idősebb férfit.

Marguarite most már tudta, hogy mi volt olyan ismerős. Ez a fiú ugyanolyan volt mint Roxton.

- Nagyszerű, még egy mókamester!- siklott ki a száján, amire Veronika hangosan felkacagott. A nevetés kizökkentette az újratalálkozottakat. Roxton megköszörülte a torkát :

- Kedves barátaim, engedjék meg, hogy bemutassam önöknek Lord Geoffrey Redgrave egyetlen fiát, Richard Redgrave-t, Startfrass birtok örökösét.

- Lassan ideköltözhet a felsőház- viccelődött Malone, ezegyszer mindenki mulatságára.

- Richarddal legutoljára 20 éve találkoztam. Ő csak 6 volt, de ketten együtt pokolba tudtuk kergetni egész Aveburyt.

- Azt a nyarat sohasem felejtem el. Emlékszel a szakácsnő és a döglött béka esetére?

- Mielőtt egy olyan történelmi eseményről számolnának be, amely valószínüleg sárba tapossa minden az angol felsőosztályba vetett maradék hitünket- szólt közbe megint MArguarite- megkérdezné a barátját, hogy hogyan került ide?

- Bármennyire is sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de Marguaritenek igaza van- sóhajtott Roxton

Richard egy ideig komoran bámult maga elé, majd megszólalt.

- Semmi érdekes nincsen a történetemben. Megbízást kaptam Atlantában. Oda akartam utazni. A londoni kikötőben találkoztam egy régi gyerekkori barátommal, aki a gondjaimra bízta az unokaöccsét, Charles Dawsont. Elég különös fiú, be kell valljam, nem olyan mint mi voltunk. – vigyorodott el megint

- Van igazságosság…- színlelt sóhajtotást Marguarite Veronikának

- A vihar a hajón, pillanatok alatt jött. Egyik percben még a fedélzeten voltunk, a másikban pedig már a vízben. Azt hiszem, véletlenül fejbetalált valami, akkortól kezdve teljes napfogyatkozás állt be az elöbbig.

Roxton csöndben hallgatta régi barátja elbeszélését. Valami nem volt rendben a fiúval. Nem tudta mi, de a híres vadászösztöne azt súgta, hogy valamit kihagyott a storyból. Talán majd később elmondja, lehet, hogy nem tartozik a többiekre.

Legjobb lenne, ha most mindannyian lefeküdnénk aludni. – mondta ki a megoldást Challenger – Holnap tiszta fejjel újranézzük a dolgokat. Jó éjszakát!- azzal elvonult.

A kérdés már csak az, hogy ki hol alszik- vetette fel Marguarite

Igaz, Charlie Marguarite szobájában van éppen.- mondta Veronika

Nos, akkor én felajánlom a hölgynek az ágyamat- közelített Roxton sokatmondó

Tekintettel álmai asszonya felé. Marguarite megborzongott, amikor a férfi éppen csak egy centire állt meg előtte, úgy hogy érezte a leheletét az arcán. Minden hidegvérére szüksége volt most.

- Mindig a gentleman, Lord Roxton- és farkasszemet nézett vele- Kap öt percet, hogy kihozza, ami kell- és ördögi mosoly ült ki az arcára.

- Nos, én nem teljesen így gondoltam- mondta a lord, miközben egyik karjával a a nő háta mögötti falnak támaszkodott.

- Ezt elhiszem.- válaszolt és átbújt a férfi karja alatt, majd a szobája felé vette az irányt.

- Láthatnám Charlie-t?- Kérdezte aggódó hangon Richard Veronikát

A lány megsajnálta és hozzávezette. Richard bejövetelekor a beteg aludt. Nem is akarta felébreszteni, csak fölé hajolt és óvatosan megigazította a takarót, Veronika óvó szemei alatt, majd megfordult és kiment. Az ajtóban megállt és megjegyezte

- Furcsa kiskölyök. Nem igaz?- majd továbbment

- De igen,… furcsa- ez volt minden, amit válaszolni tudott, mielőtt utánament.

**8. fejezet**

Másnap reggel a faház lakói korán keltek. Új vendégeik révén sok volt a tennivaló. Roxton, Malone és Challenger végre megismerkedhettek Charlie-val, aki már korán felkelt és készen állt a napi feladatokra. Marguarite és Veronika jobbnak látták, ha maguk körül tudhatják, a titok megtartása érdekében, ezért mindkettő szinte egyszerre szisszent fel, amikor Roxton vadászatra invitálta.

- Nocsak-nocsak hölgyeim, előjött az anyai ösztön?- ugratta őket a vadász

- Lord Roxton bizonyára elfelejtette, hogy nem mindenki szokott félig betört fejjel hajnalban dinoszauruszvadászatra menni.- vágott vissza egy grimasz kíséretében Marguarite.

Mielőtt a szócsata elharapózott volna, Challenger közbeszólt:

- Marguarite-nek igaza van, a fiú még gyenge, különben is elegendő mennyiségű hús van egy hétre, inkább Maga és Mr. Redgrave idehozhatnák azokat a ládákat, amelyeket tegnap találtunk. Malone és én pedig gyógynövényeknek nézünk utána, a többiek pedig addig rendbe szedhetik a házat. Ez így megfelelne?

- Természetesen! Asszonyoknak és gyerekeknek otthon a helyük!- mosolygott Malone, amíg a győzedelmes vigyort egy arcba csapódó konyharuha le nem törölte a képéről. Az ütés erősségéből ítélve Veronika akciója volt. Charlie erre nagyot kacagott.

- Örülök, hogy legalább szórakoztató volt- tette hozzá az újságíró, megvető pillantást vetve a fiúra

Roxton éppen mondani akart valamit Marguarite-nek és ezért közelített felé, de amikor meglátta a nő kezében a konyhakést, megtorpant:

- Még mielőtt pártját fogná fiatal barátjának, jobban teszi lordságod, ha elindul, mielőtt kitör belőlünk a gyenge nő.- szólalt meg vészjóslóan az örökösnő

- Óhaja számomra parancs!- kis kacsintást vetve puskája után nyúlt és a felvonóhoz indult. Richard csak kis hezitálás után követte, majd mindkettő férfi eltűnt.

A faház lassan elcsendesedett. Charlie a hölgyek jelenlétében átváltozott Charlotte-tá.

- Jaj- sóhajtott- de jó érzés megint kicsit nőnek érezni magamat!- mondta miközben levetette parókáját és a konyha felé vette az irányt – Miben segíthetek?

- Ezen még nem is gondolkodtunk. – mondta Veronika és a lányra nézett- Nem úgy tűnsz, mint aki sokat tud a házimunkáról

- Ez nem jelent semmit- méltatlankodott Marguarete- A dzsungelben az ember sok mindenre rákényszerül

-Például megenni a főztödet?

- Csak akiben nem fejlődtek ki az ízlelőbimbók rendesen.

Charlotte kis kacajt hallatott, mire a két nő egyszerre kérdezte:

- Mi van?

- Semmi, csak olyan vicces, amikor ezt csináljátok, csakúgy mint reggelinél a lorddal és Mr. Malone-nal. Ez mindig így van?

- Nagyjából, jobb ha hozzászoksz.- Mondta Marguarite- De a kérdés a következő. Milyen feladatot kapjál? Vadászni nem küldhetünk a fiúkkal, mert az nagyon veszélyes. A házimunkát meg nem csináltathatjuk veled örökké, mert az meg feltűnő lenne. Challengernek a saját érdekedben mondom ne ajánlkozz, hacsak nem akarsz belehalni az unalomba…

- A zöldséges! – kiáltotta Veronika- ápolhatná a kertet

- Nagyszerű. Indulhatunk- válaszolta Charlotte

- És ki csinál ebédet?- kiáltotta utánuk Marguarite

- Nos Marguarite, ma este debütálhatsz új barátaink elött a főzőtehetségeddel- kuncogott Veronika, mielött beszállt a liftbe.



- Tehát most itt a remek alkalom!- mondta lord Roxton és az egyik fa tövébe ült, puskáját maga mellé téve, folyamataosan fél szemével a dzsungelt pásztázva.

- Mire? – kérdezte Richard és barátja mellé telepedett

- Hogy végre elmondd miért vágytál Atlantába.

- Ennyire átlátsz rajtam?

- A jó vadász tudod…

- Jó, jó értem, csak el ne kezdj vadászleckéket adni.- nevetett a fiú

- Tehát?- emelte fel a szemöldökét Roxton- hallgatlak

Richard mély levegőt vett , fejét a fának támasztotta és belekezdett

- Az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy amint befejeztem a tanulmányaimat Londonban egy bálon megismerkedtem egy emberrel. Mr. Thompson a repülőgépekkel foglalkozott. Érdekes társalgásba elegyedtünk és elhívott magához látogatóba. Az első látogatásamat számos többi követte és a repülés iránti szenvedélyem az elmúlt időben csak nőttön nőtt. Saját repülőgépet vettem és fejlesztettem otthon, Startfrass-ben. Apám nem nézte jó szemmel ezt a szenvedélyemet, és egy nap …

_- Mr. Richard, az édesapja hivatja-szólt a hang a műhelyajtajából_

_Richard fel sem emelve a fejét a motortól kikiabált_

_- Köszönöm Watson! Mindjárt megyek!_

_- Elnézést, Uram, de a Lord nyomatékosan meghagyta, hogy sürgősen beszélni szeretne Önnel. És szabad megjegyeznem, ő lordsága ma igen rossz kedélyállapotban van_

_Richardnak rá sem kellett néznie az öreg komornyikra, hogy tudtja, a helyzet valóban nem tűr halasztást. Megtörölte a kezét, megigazította a ruháját és pillanatokon belül már a birtokot szelte keresztül hosszú lépteivel, hogy gyorsan beérkezzen a szalonba. Lord Redgrave az ablak elött állt, kezeit háta mögött összekulcsolva. Hátra sem pillantva megszólalt._

_Ülj le fiam! Beszélni akarok veled._

_Richard a legközelebbi fotelba ült, lábait keresztbe vetette, könyökét a karfán megtámasztva, újjbegyeit egymásthoz érintette, miközben apjára tekintett, aki éppen akkor fordult meg._

_Ez így nem mehet tovább!- csatttant fel az apa_

_Mégis mi?_

_Amit itt művelsz. Egész London a hóbortos Redgrave-ről beszél. Belefáradtam,_

_hogy minden fogadáson és bálon kimentelek, hogy súlyos kötelességeid vannak, és közben mindenki tudja, hogy valamelyik eszeveszett pörgettyűdet szereled a birtok egyik melléképületében.-nagy levegőt vett, majd folytatta- Anyád és én sokat gondolkodtunk róla, hogy meg kéne házasodnod. _

_- Házasság?- Nevetett Richard- ez lenne a megoldás a „léha életmódomra"? _

_- Kérdlek, ez nem tréfa. Eldöntöttem. Ideje, hogy megállapodj- nézett szigorúan a lord._

_- Úgy, tehát eldöntötted. De, ha jól tudom, a házassághoz két személy kell. Nincs igazam, apám?- kérdezte szarkasztikusan félmosollyal a fiú- És én még nem találtam meg azt a személyt._

_- Nem is csoda, ha állandóan a gépeiddel foglalkozol és amikor nem, akkor is csak olcsó nők vesznek körül.- az utóbbit már fintorral az arcán mondta ki._

_- Ez tény, de a helyzeten nem segít, így ha megbocsátasz…- mondta Richard, majd felállt és az ajtó felé vette útját_

_- Én azonban megtaláltam a megoldást erre a problémára.-állította meg a lord_

_- Nocsak?- fordult meg a fiú,- szabad érdeklődnöm hogyan?_

_- Megtaláltam a számodra megfelelő nőt._

_- Örülök apám, hogy rád számíthatok, így tehát már nincs is más dolgom, minthogy elvegyem feleségül._

_- Ahogyan mondod _

_- Nem._

_-HOGYAN?_

_- Azt mondtam, hogy NEM!- most már dühös volt- Nem veszek el akárkit!_

_- Biztosíthatlak, hogy a döntésem kifogástalan. Jó családból való, gazdag, művelt és azt mondják, hogy szép is._

_- Azt mondják? Tehát még csak nem is ismerem?_

_- Az édesapjával már találkoztál a múlt hónapban. És ha jól emlékszem, igencsak jó véleménnyel voltlá róla. Mr.Dunn-ról van szó._

_- Mr. Dunn? És ezzel meg van oldva, annyival, hogy bemutattál az apjának? _

_- Természetesen nem. A ma esti bálon, megismered az arát is. Azt ajánlom, készülj fel rá. Miss Charlotte Dunn london egyik legkívánatosabb partija, ne hozz szégyent a családra!_

_- DE…_

_-Nem nyitok vitát!- dörögte a lord_

_- Nem is kell apám!- vágta rá a fiú, majd kiviharzott a szobából._

_A lord győzedelmes tekintettel fordult megint az ablak felé, és egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt engedett meg magának._

_Richard önmagán kívül rohant keresztül a szalonon, az étkezőn ,egészen a bejáratig, ahol hirtelen nekiment valakinek._

_- Bocsánat!- hagyta el automatikusan a száját, de szeme fel sem fogta, kit látott meg._

_- Nem szép dolog így köszönteni egy régi barátot!- mondta az idegen._

_- Thomas?_

_- Az volnék._

_-De örülök hogy látlak! – mondta meglepetten , de felvidulna Richard, miközben régi barátjával kezet fogott. – Mi járatban vagy?_

_- Éppenséggel hozzád jöttem!_

_- Nocsak, talán akkor fáradjunk be a könyvtár szobába- mutatta az utat Richard._

_Miután minkét férfi helyet foglalt és a vendéget megkínálták bandy- vel, Thomas nekikezdett._

_- Üzleti ügyben kereslek. Egy amerikai ismerősön Atlantában új üzletet akar nyitni. Feltett szándéka a repüléstechnika fejlesztése. Pilótára és szakértőre van szüksége._

_- És miben segíthetek? Ajánljak valakit?_

_- Igazándiból arra már nincsen szükség. A barátom azért küldött, hogy meggyőzzelek, menjél ki és segíts neki a fejlesztésekben. Sokat hallott rólad és megbízható forrásokból hallottam, hogy azt mondta, hogy a legjobbat akarja. Mit szólsz az ajánlathoz?_

_Richard pár percig meglepetten nézett, majd mikor felocsudott rávágta._

_- A világ legnagyobb örömével vállalom!- és úgy megrázta barátja kezét, hogy majdnem eltörte._

_- Ennek nagyon örülök- mondta Thomas a szorításból szabadulván a kezét dörzsölgetve._

_- Mikor indulhatok?_

_- Amikor akarsz!_

_- Holnap megyek!_

_- Arra igazán nincs szükség, nyugodtan várhatsz a jövő hónapig!_

_- Nem, - nézett a szemébe, most már mélabúsan- Nem várhatok._

**_- _**Másnap összecsomagoltam, egy levelet írtam a szüleimnek, amiben meghagytam, hogy hova megyek és miért, de csak később adhatta át a komornyik, addig azt üzentem, hogy vidékre kellett utaznom. Az estét Thomasnál töltöttem, hogy ne kelljen elmennem a bálra, aztán elutaztam.

- A jó öreg Geoffrey bácsi. Mindig is konok ember volt.

- Te beszélsz?- jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan, majd kis ideig csönd következett- Igen John, megszöktem, de nem tehettem mást. Vettem volna el a kis sápkóros Miss. Dunn-t?

- Megértelek.

- Te is ezt tetted volna?

- Nem.

Richard szemei felpattantak

Nem?

Nem. – válaszolt Roxton- Én azért előbb megnéztem volna magamnak a lányt.- és

Kaján vigyor ült ki az arcára.

**9. fejezet**

Este vacsora után a faház lakói szokásos esti beszélgetésükre ültek össze a nappali szobában.

- Furcsa, mennyi női ruhát találtunk a ládákban- mondta Malone

- Inkább szerencsés- mondta mosolyogva Marguarite- csak kissé át kell majd alakítanunk őket, ha hordani akarjuk, ugye Veronika?

- Ühm- mormogta, oda sem figyelve, egész este csak Charlie-t nézte és figyelt magára, nehogy elszólja magát. Nagyon nem tudott hazudni, és ezzel tisztában volt.

- Tehát ilyen egy nap az elveszett világban. Vadásznak a dzsungelben, gyógynövényt gyűjtenek, futnak a raptorok elől…- kérdezte Richard, a végén Roxtonra nézve

- Megmondtam, hogy nem kell minden barlangba benézni, nem tehetek róla, ha emiatt kicsit megmozgattad az izmaidat.

- Úgy, szóval nálatok ez a sport?

- JObbhíján…- nevetett a Roxton és a többiek is vele nevettek. – Tényeg, fiatalember, maga milyen sportban erős?- fordult a lord Charlie-hoz

- Nos, én sokat lovagoltam régebben , és… vívóleckéket is vettem párszor… no meg…- akadozott a válaszadó

- Ajjajj. Ilyen fizikummal nem fogja sokáig bírni a dzsungelben! Valami keményebb sportot nem tanítottak neked, gyerek?

- Hagyja, Roxton, nem mindenki volt olyan kemény legény gyerekkorában. Vannak akik, jobban értékelték esetleg az irodalmat, vagy a művészeteket- szólalt fel Melone

- Vagy a tudományt- vetette fel Challenger

- De ez sajnos nem a Londoni Zoológiai társaság. Legjobb lesz, ha megtanítjuk a fiút lőni és birkózni. Ha ügyes, Veronika esetleg megtaníthatja arra, hogyan kell bánni a késsel, de először mindenképpen a közelharcra kell kiképezni. Holnap reggel lemegyünk birkózni mit szólsz hozzá?- mosolygott a fiúra Roxton

Marguarite látván a lány rémületét közbevágott.

Azt már nem! Mégis mit képzel! Egyszemélyes hadsereget farag ebből a gyerekből?

- Nocsak, Miss Krux, talán mindjárt megtudjuk, hogy fejlett pedagógiai érzékkel is rendelkezik.

- Nem kell zseninek lenni, hogy bizonyos alapvető dolgokra rájöjjek, ellentétben egyesekkel…- vágott vissza a nő

- Mi, az, hogy egy egészségtelen vézna gyerekből embert faragjunk a túlélésért?

- John!- kiáltott fel Richard ebben a pillanatban, de nem tudta folytatni, mert Charlie közbeszólt.

- Köszönöm a fantasztikus vacsorát, nagyon ízletes volt. Most inkább visszavonulok, Jó éjszakát!- Majd meg sem várva a választ eltűnt.

Egy percig mindenki megdöbbenve meredt maga elé, majd Roxton megszólalt.

- Most meg mi történt?

- John! – felelt Richard- Ezt nem kellett volna.

- Mit? – kiáltott idegesen a lord

- Megbántani.

-Megbánatni? Hát így soha nem lesz belőle férfi, ha mindenki a kezét fogja!

- folytatta , sőt egyre hangosabban.

Richard felállt, a közelébe ment, szinte forrt a levegő, ahogy a két férfi farkasszemet nézett.

- A fiút rám bízták. Az én felelősségem mind a fizikai, mind a lelki biztonsága. És nem hagyom, hogy BÁRKI vagy BÁRMI megsértse. Világos? Jó éjt!- majd ő is elvonult.

Roxton hasonlóképpen viharzott el aludni. S lassan mind a professzor, mind az újságíró is jó éjt kívántak.

Ezt nevezem igazi nőnek!- biccentett Marguarite

Mire gondolsz?- kérdezte Veronika

Mindenfajta színes ruha, mély dekoltázs, vagy csábos női praktika nélkül fél perc

alatt elérte, hogy két jóképű, jómódú, felsőosztálybeli férfi egymásnak ugorjon. Tanulhatnánk ettől a lánytól! – mosolygott az örökösnő, és Veronika osztotta jókedvét.

**10.fejezet**

A következő reggel a reggelinél még mindig érezni lehetett a feszültséget, a szokásos udvariassági szavakon kívül keveset szóltak. Veronica a laboratóriumban talált rá Challengerre.

-Professzor, azt hiszem tenni kellene valamit.

-Igen, értem mire gondol. Mit szólna, ha az új vendégeimmel tennénk egy kis kirándulást. Modjuk, fogytán van a cickafark, és mind tudjuk milyen hatásos a vérzésre.

-Pompás. Így talán lecsillapodik a helyzet.

-Szerintem nem.- lépett be Melone- Tudják, megfigyeléseim alapján ez az angol hidegvér. Túl nem fognak jutni rajta, csak elfelejtik. Egyedül az segítene, ha kiadnák a felesleges gőzt.

-Nem akarok ökölharcot az otthonomban Ned!

- Akkor hosszú kirándulást fogunk tenni.- vágott közbe a tudós- Megyek és értesítem a többieket.- majd távozott.

-Azt hiszem ideje lenne tábort verni. Sötétedik- utasította a társait Roxton.

Már több órája úton voltak, kisebb problémák nélkül, ami ebben a dzsungelben elég ritka számba ment. Marguarete, Veronika és Melone a faházban maradtak, és csak másnap délre várták őket vissza.

- Éljen- sóhajtott Charlie- Nem érzem a lában, fáj a hátam és éhes is vagyok.- majd azzal a lendülettel lehuppant a földre.

- Azt hittem Marguerite otthon maradt.- morgott Roxton,még mindig sértetten.

Charlotte nem tudott hogyan reagálni ezért inkább nem tett semmit. Bántotta, hogy Richard és Roxton gyakorlatilag miatta, az ő hazugsága miatt vesztek össze. De nem tárhatta fel kilétét. Ha valaha kijutnak a dzsungelből, oda a jóhíre és nem. Eldöntötte, hogy nem. Nem biztos, hogy olyan könnyen elfogadnák. Ő nem olyan erős, magabiztos és határozott mint Marguerite, sem pedig olyan izmos, és jó túlélő, mint Veronika, akik meg tudják védeni magukat. Neki csak ez a ruha jelentette a védelmet. Olyan volt mint egy pazsj a külvilág ellen. De meddig fogja ezt így bírni?

Hirtelen mozgást észleltek és rövid idő alatt két alak bukkant elő, az egyik súlyosan vérzett a karján. Roxton és Challenger arcára kiült a felismerés.

-Hyppolita?

- Lord Roxton? Challenger? Kérem segítsenek a harcostársam megsebesült.

A felfedezők körbeállták a félig eszméletlen lányt.

-Sok vért vesztett- állapította meg Challenger- Raptortámadás?

-Az is.- bólinott az amazon

- El kell vinni. A vér szaga idecsalogatja a ragadozókat.

-A falu már nincs messze, de segítség kell.

-Nem probléma- nyilatkozott Roxton, és felemelte a nőt.

Az amazon falu valóban nem volt messze. Ígaz már sötét volt, amikor megérkeztek. Az úton Lord Redgrave-t és Charlie-t bemutatták az amazon harcosnak és elbeszélgettek a régi eseményekről.

Egy falu, ahol csak nők vannak, és képesek túlélni?- ámélkodott Charlie

Nos, így volt, de egy ideje mi is változtatásokra lettünk kényszerítve- helyesbített Hyppolita.- Békét kötöttünk a férfiakkal és most együtt küzdünk a túlélésért. Szükségünk van egymásra…- mosolygott Hyppolita Roxton felé.

A vadász egy pillanatra ideges lett, és témát váltott.

-Ideje nyugovóra térni. Jöjjön Challenger! Már úgyis megszoktam a horkolását, jól elleszünk az egyik kunyhóban.

-Én nem horkolok!- Akadékoskodott a professzor, miközben feltápászkodott és a lord után indult. Kettejük vitáját és a vadász jóizű nevetését elnyerte végül a távolság.

- Én hol alszom?- kérdezte Charlie?

- Az a sátor áll még a rendelkezésükre- mutatott a távolba a harcos

- Kettőnknek?

-Elég tágas. De ha esetleg nem tetszik, biztos találunk valakit, aki befogadja Lord Redgrave-t éjszakára- mosolygott sokatmondóan Hyppolita Richardra, aki szemlátomást jó néven vette a gesztust.

- Nem, azt hiszem ez így jó lesz- előzte meg a válszt Charlotte – Jó éjt Hyppolita! Jön Richard?

A fiatal nemes félig vonakodva követte a fiút, folyamatos szemkontaktust tartva fenn az amazonnal

Alig hogy beléptek a sátorba, Charlotte-be beleütött a felismerés. Richarddal kell töltenie az éjszakát. Egy ágyban. Vagy földön, igazándiból egy egész nagy matracszerűség volt a földre dobva, ami ágyként funkcionált. A lány pillanatok alatt leizzadt.

Richardot nem zavarta a dolog annyira. Levette a kalapját, lecsatolta a pisztolytáskáját, és leült, hogy a csizmájától is megszabaduljon. Charlotte még mindig csak állt, mozdulatlanul.

-Te nem fekszel le?- szakította ki gondolataiból a férfi

- De, de … igen, igen.

-És mindezt ruhában teszed?

- Igen. Izé… fázom.

- De hiszen izzadsz. Nincs semmi bajod? Láz, fejfájás, valami?- állt fel Richard és a lány homlokára helyezte a kezét.

- Nem, nem igazán semmi- lépett hátra Charlotte, a falba ütközve.

A férfi meglepődött, majd vállat vont.

- Rendben- majd elkezdte kigombolni az ingét. Charlotte nem bírta nézni. Fülig vörösödve hátat fordított és az „ágy" másik végéhez húzódott, ahol ő is levette a cipőjét, azután összekucorodott, a lehető legtávolabb a férfitól. Behunyta a szemét, de érezte, ahogy lefekszik mellé, sugárzott belőle a melegség és Charlotte egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát.

Richard betakarta új hálótársát, elfújta a gyertyát és választ már nem is várva jó éjt kívánt és hamarosan elaludtak mindketten.

Másnap reggel Charlotte nagyon jókedvűen ébredt, csodálatosat álmodott, s bár nem tudta mit, mosolygott ébredés közben. De csak addig, ameddig ki nem nyitotta a szemeit. A feje Richard vállán volt, az arca olyan közel a férfi állához, hogy majdnem érintette, két erős karja szorosan fogta át a derekát, míg a lány karjai a vállán és a mellkasán pihentek. A tény hogy Richard csak egy nadrágot viselt mégjobban megijesztette Charlotte-t, de legalább ő állig fel volt öltözve. Még jó. És az is szerencse, hogy ő ébredt fel elöbb. Óvatosan, nehogy felébressze kicsúszott az ölelésből. A férfi egyet nem értően mordult álmában, de nem ébredt fel. Charlotte fülig vörösödve viharzott ki a sátorból, egyenesen a közeli patakhoz.

Nagyon korán volt még és senki nem volt ébren, kivéve természetesen az őröket. Miután megbizonyosodott, hogy senki nem látja, levette a parókát, és az ingét és mosakodni kezdett. Hirtelen éles pengét érzett a hátában.

Ki vagy és miért hazudsz a szövetségeseimnek?- jött a hang hátulról

Nem hazudtam nekik soha- ijedt meg a lány

Csak félrevezetted- Hangzott Hyppolita egyre keményebb hangja – Vallj színt vagy meghalsz.

Nincs mit megvallanom. Nincsen semmi ártó szándékom. Csak a túlélésért harcolok.

Az amazon meglepődött, de nem lágyult.

A túlélésért? Álruhában?

Nekem ez a fegyverem.

És barátok ellen használod?

Barátok? Nem ismerem jobban őket, mint téged. Csak pár napja csöppentem erre a fennsíkra! – Charlotte-ban egyre jobban felszínre tőrt a napok óta tartó feszültség – Az én világomban a nők nem rohangálnak félmeztelenül, bármennyire is melegük van. Egy nő legfőbb kincse az erénye, és azt védi. Jelenleg nekem nincs ilyen hatalmas kardom, mint amilyennel éppen fenyegetsz, se pisztolyom, se tőröm, de nem számít mert valószínűleg úgysem tudnám használni. Nekem csak egy a paróka van. Szóval ne ítélkezz felettem.

Hyppolita lemerevedett, majd elmosolyodott. Kardját visszacsúsztatta a hüvelyébe , a lányhoz lépett és vállon veregette.

-Ezen segítünk! Öltözz és gyere a kunyhómba!

Majd elvihatzott. Charlotte még mindig könnyes szemmel, de döbbenettel nézett utána

-Tehát azt modja Serena, hogy a kannibálok támadnak?

-Igen professzorom és félek, már nincsen távol az utólsó ütközet napja. Attól tartok nem engedhetem el önöket, mert mostanra már biztosan bekerítették a falut. Csoda, hogy az este épségben ideértek

- Akkor segítségre lesz szükségük.

Az amazonok vezére bólintott.

- De mi lesz a többiekkel? MArguerite, Veronika és Ned délre várnak minket, utána a keresésünkre indulnak. Ha a kannibálok elkapják őket, akkor nincs kegyelem. .. Figyelmeztetnünk kell őket.

-Hangsúlyozom Lord Roxton, hogy nem engedhetem ki a falakon túlra.

-Nekem maga csak ne mondja meg, hogy ..

-Állj! John, azt hiszem tudok megoldást. Maradunk és segítünk.

Roxton dühösen zihált, de egyetértett tudós barátjával és elindult elvégezni a rá váró feladatot.

11.fejezet

Marguerete már tizedszerre olvasta ugyanazt az oldalt a könyvében. Minden egyes mondat után lenézett az erkélyről, hogy mikor jönnek vissza. Az elmúlt egy órában ha ötször nem járta végig a faház balkonját, akkor egyszer sem.

Nicsak Marguerete, csak nem aggódik?- viccelődött Melone

Maga nem?- dőlt vissza a székében az örökösnő, az írása felett ülve

Ha ezt Roxton tudná…

Hogy jön a képbe Roxton?

Félek az életembe kerülne erre válaszolni,de..

Jól modja!

Figyeljenek! – kiáltott Veronika – üzenet Challengertől

A távolból apró ritmikus villanások voltak megfigyelhetők. Ned gyorsan pepírért és ceruzáért nyúlt, majd a két nő idegesen várta a hírt.

-Ez nem fog tetszeni-szólt az újságíró

-Mondja már- kérlelte Veronika

- Roxton üzent.

Marguerete szeme villat, akkor ő jól van, ez biztos.

Mi az?- Veronika tovább sürgette

Az üzenet a következő: Az amazon faluban vagyunk. A kannibálok támadnak, késünk. Jól vagyunk. Ne jöjjenek. Túl veszélyes!

Mi az hogy túl veszélyes. Nekik nem? – csattant fel Marguerete

Nyugalom! Biztosan tudják mit csinálnak. Ismerem Roxtont- jelentette ki Veronika- Maradunk.

Ezt nem hiszem el. Ned?

Maradunk.

Tudhattam volna…- azzal az örökösnő elviharzott.

Melone Veronikához lépett és felolvasta az utolsó sort.

Melone! Ha ide engedi Marguerete-t az életével fizet, ha túléli a kannibálokat.

Ez komolyan hangzik- jegyezte meg Veronika- Maga szerint mennünk kellett volna?

Azt nem tudom, de ezek után ha kell, az ágyához láncolom éjszaka a kedvenc barnánkat…

Mindketten aggódva néztek a fény irányába, majd Ned visszajelzett.

Charlotte ezúttal a hátára esett. Nagyot jajgatott, majd a felé nyújtott kézbe kapaszkodva talpra állt.

Egyre jobb, ahhoz képest, hogy még csak egy fél napja gyakorolunk- mondta Hyppolita

Én nem bírom tovább. Már megemelni is nehéz ezt a fene nagy botot. Nem beszélve arról, hogy kétszer akkora mint én. Tartom magam ahhoz, hogy nem volt jó ötlet belekezdeni a tanításomba.

Hirtelen támadást érzett és a tanult mozdulattal hárította el a másik farúd ütését.

- Nekem úgy tűnik, azért van eredmény- Nevetett Hyppolitta. És újabb támadásba keztett, amit a lány megint kivédett – Nem vagy te kicsit kishitű?- Most a lány térdeire célzott, amit Charlotte egy ugrással végett ki – Jók a reflexeid is. Most támadj!

Hosszabb csata kezdődött és csodák csodájára a végén az amazon került aföldre.

Nem rossz.- támászkodott fel

Százból egy. Csak szerncse kérdése. Ez elég rossz túlélési arány.

Hyppolita most nagyon dühös lett.

- Hát milyen harcos vagy te? Ilyen hozzáállással soha nem fogsz semmit sem elérni. Menekülsz, kifogást keresel, álca mögé bújsz? Vedd fel azt a botot és tanulj tovább. Ez az élet rendje!

Charlotte lemerevedett és elszégyellte magát. Egy perc néma csend állt be, majd felvette a botot és folytatták a tanulást.

A két nő egész nap nem került elő, de nem keresték őket, mert Hyppolita a legjobb harcos hírében állt és ha Charlie vele volt, baja nem eshetett.

A falu szívébe csak röviddel napnyugta elött érkeztek meg. Hyppolita pár új tanáccsal látta el új tanítványát, amikor észrevette, hogy a lány tekintete a válla fölött elsuhan és merőben bámul. Megorfult.

Azon sátorból, amelyben az elmúlt éjszaka aludtak, egy lány jött ki, őt Richard követte félig még gombolgatva az ingét. A lány megforfult és a férfi szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, majd hosszú idő után, ami Charlotte-nak egy egész évnek tűnt, szétváltak és a lány elment.

-A barátod nagyon népszerű a köreinkben. Tudod, ritkán találkozni a dzsungelben jóképű, intelligens és ilyen sexi férfival.

Charlotte szemei felvillantak. Nem szokott hozzá az ilyen beszédhez.

Ne szívd mellre. Nálunk mások az erkölcsök.- nevetett az amzon- Vagy zavar?

Engem, ugyan miért zavarna? – beszélt hűvösen a lány. – Nem bátyám, sem az apám, sem a fiam, sem.. Egyszóval legfeljebb kicsit meglepődtem. Ennyi.

Ne lepődj meg ilyesmin. Ha te nadrágban jársz, nem hiszem, hogy bármi is korlátozná. A férfiakat a szükségleteik irányítják. És nem hiszem, hogy ez a te világodban másként lenne.

Azzal elvonult, magára hagyva a zavart Charlotte-t, aki a sátor felé vette az útját, hogy lepihenjen.

A felfedezők csapata az amazonkirálynő vacsoráján vettek részt aznap este, ahol Challenger és Roxton hamar felvilágosította a többieket maradásuk okáról.

-A támadás bármikor bekövetkezhet. Az őrséget megkettőztük, minden gyanús jelre tiadót fújunk.

-A kannibálok nagyon eldurvultak az utóbbi időkben- állapította meg Roxton- Nem hittem volna, hogy ezek a vademberek képesek ilyen szervezett akciókra.

- Nem tetszett nekik, hogy felrúgtuk a megállapodásunkat.- magyarázta Hyppolita- A szükség furcsa helyzeteket teremt.

Roxton egyetértően bólintott.

Nem lehetne újabb békét kötni?- vetette fel Charlie- kedvezőbb feltételekkel

Persze Csodaországban igen, de ez a dzsungel itt többnyiree a harc dominál és a diplomácia nem erőssége az olyan törzseknek, akik embereket uzsonnáznak.- válaszolt Roxton egyre ingerültebben.

Akkor mi a terv?- kérdezte Richard- Van elég munició hármunknak, Challenger?

Van. Már mindent elintéztem. – Most feküdjünk le. Nem tudni, mikor lesz a rejtaütés. Jó éjt.

A csapat feloszlott és Charlotte egy újabb nehéz éjszaka elé nézett.

-És mit csináltál egész nap Charlie? – rogyott le az ágyra Richard

-Hyppolitával voltam. – válaszolt kurtán

-Megmutatta a falut?- mosolygott

-Igen. Sok hasznos dolgot tanultam.- kínos csönd állt be- És maga mit csinált?

- Én.. nos.. én is tanultam pár dolgot.

- Vettem észre – morogta a lány

- Tessék?

- Semmi semmi, csak … Jó éjt!

A férfi egy ideig bámulta a társa hátát, majd maga sem tudta miért, de bűntudata volt.Nem úgy viselkedett ami tőle elvárható lett volna, de soha nem is tette ezt. Miért pont most tenné. És miért pont egy kisfiú ki nem mondott szavai változtatnák meg. Bárhogy is gondolkodott, választ nem talált a kérdésére.

- Szerinted meg fog nekünk valaha bocsátani?- nyögött Veronika, miközben Marguerete ájult testét bevonszolták a szobájába és az ágyra fektették.

- Nem tudom, de ha választanom kell az ő szeretete vagy Roxton puskacsöve között, akkor inkább ezt.

Veronika lehúzta a nő csizmáját, betakargatta és kiment a szobából. A nappaliban a szófán ülve találta Ned-et.

- Nem tehetett mást Ned- ült mellé- Már harmadszorra szökött ki a házból. Ha nem ütötte volna le, soha nem hozzuk vissza. Már majdnem elérte az elektromos kerítést.

- Tudom. De..

- De?

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy igazam van.

- Ezt hogy érti?

- Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy én nem tenném meg ugyanezt… Magáért.

A lány szava elakadt, szeme a férfiéra szegeződött, ahogyan az ajkát az övéhez emelte és gyengéden megcsókolta. Aztán kis idő múlva ezt suttogta:

-Én sem vagyok biztos benne, hogy nem szólítanám fel Marguerete-t, hogy üsse le!

- Szerintem nem kellene sokat győzködnie-mosolygott- főleg ezek után.

-Ned,

-Igen?

-Volna kedve őrt állni velem itt. Nehogy kedvenc barnánk újra megszökjön…

- Természetesen- karolta át a vállát a férfi- Így jó lesz?

-Tökéletes

Így maradtak még hosszú ideig...

**12. fejezet**

-Challenger ébredjen!

-Hmm? Roxton? Mi történt?

- Támadnak a kannibálok! A főkaput ostromolják! Jöjjön. Szükség van a gránátokra, amit készített!

Challenger gyorsan összeszedte magát és mindketten kisiettek a sátrukból. Charlie és Richard már a zajos főtéren várták őket.

-Mindenki készen van?- tette fel a költői kérdést a vadász. Választ nem várva kiadta a parancsokat.- Challenger! Roberttel menjenek a várfalra! A gránátokhoz ! Én a kapunál leszek.

-Én?- tette fel a kérdést félve Charlie?

- A gyerekeknek a palotában a helyük! Arra! –kiáltotta és a palota irányába mutatott, majd elviharzott!

- Menjen fiam!- biztatta egy apai vállveregetéssel Challenger, majd ő is elsietett a mechanikus barátjával!

-Na jó! Challenger! A következő a trükk: Ne ide tegye a kanócot, hanem arrébb, és szerintem hagyhatnánk egy kicsit több hosszt neki. Azonkívül, kevesebb …

-Puskaport , mert fogytán van. Igen, már gondoltam rá…meg arra is, hogy egy vizi erőmű milyen jól jönne a faház ellátásához…- Hirtelen egy erős markor érzett az ingén, amely a barikád mögé rántotta, fél pillanattal azelőtt, hogy egy nyíl elsuhant a füle mellett.

- Ígérem professzor, ha ezt túléljük, akkor együtt felépítjük azt a vízmalmot, de most inkább koncentráljuk erre.- és kezébe vette az egyik gránátot.

- Akkor munkára!

- Inkább csatára.- morogta a foga alatt a férfi

-Hyppolita! Mikor adja már ki a parancsot az íjászoknak! Addig én sem tüzelhetek.

-Még várok Roxton! Nem akarok meglepetést!

- Mindjárt széttörik a falat!- jött egy harcos

-Micsodaaa!

Az amazon kétségbeesetten rohant a hátsó fal felé.

-A palota hátsó fala! Tudtam, hogy túl kevesen vannak elől!

- Késő áthozni a lövészeket! A gránátok pedig csak berobbantanák az épületet is!

- Mi legyen?

- Adja ki a tűzparancsot elől! Aztán szedje össze a legjobb harcosait és jöjjön. Ez nem lesz egy egyszerű ütközet.

-Ez meg mi volt?- Kérdezte Charlotte, aki most egy kupac gyerek csapatában ült a palota nagytermében. A csata zaja egyre közelebbinek tűnt, és a szomszéd teremből falatremegtető hangok jöttek ki.

- Én félek!- ölelte át a nyakát egy zokogó kislány. Őt követte még 2-3 másik. Egyértelmű volt, hogy ő volt a legidősebb a teremben, a vele egyidősnek vélt fiúk, sőt lányok mind kint harcoltak.

- Cicus is fél- folytatta az a kislány,a ki a macskáját szorongatta.

- Nem kell félni! A törzsetek nagyszerűen harcol. Nem engednék, hogy bántódásunk essen!

Hirtelen még egy ütés zaja hallatszott, és a gyerekek mégjobban rátapadtak.

- NA jól van! Tudjátok mit? Ti most bátor amazonok és harcosok lesztek és itt maradtok. Jól fogjátok meg egymás kezét és mindenki figyeljen arra, hogy akinek a kezét fogja, az rendben van. Rendben?

A gyerekek bólogattak.

-Akkor lássuk.

A kislányok és kisfiúk mind megfogták egymás kezét. A macskás kislány odajött hozzá és az övét is megfogta.

- Nem, nem. – vezette vissza a többiek közé- Ti most itt maradtok, és vigyáztok egymásra, amíg én megmézem, hogy mi ez a zaj. Vigyázz Cicusra! Nem lesz semmi baj- és bátorítóan mosolygott.

Amint kilépett az ajtón a gyerekek szeme elől eltűnve, egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán. Nagyon félt. De nem mutathatta ki, mert azzal csak megijesztette volna a gyerekeket.

Félelmét nem csökkentette, amikor egy óriási tuskó fúródott át a falon a szeme előtt, a falat széttörve.

-Roxton, várjon! Ne arra, az túl veszélyes. A falon keresztül lemészárolnak minket!

-Akkor mégis hogyan kerüljünk a hátukba?

- Azt hiszem van megoldás!- vettette fel Serena- Hipolita vezed a csapatokat a folyosóhoz!

Roxton csendben követte a csapatot, amint egy hosszúnak tűnő alagút rendszeren keresztül mentek. A felszínre érve a dzsungel szélén találták magukat. A kannibálok éppen akkor törték át a falat.

-Nincs több fesztegetni való időnk!- kiáltott Hyppolita – Támadás!

-Gyorsan gyerekek! Kitaláltam egy játékot! –sietett vissza lélegzet vesztve Charlotte, nyugalmat erőltetve magára- Ki tudja, hogyan tudunk eljutni arra az irányba a legmesszebb?- mutatott az ellenkező irányba, mint ahonnan a zaj jött? Aki válaszol, az nyert!

- Én tudom! Én tudom?- kiabált egy kisfiú

-Halljuk?- mosolygott rá

- A királynő lakosztálya!

-Igen, igen, ezt én is tudtam!

-Én is !

Vágták rá a többiek.

-És azt is tudjátok, hogy milyen vastag ajtaja van annak a szobának?

- Ekkora!- kiáltották kórusban a gyerekek és egy jó fél méterre nyitották a kezüket.

- Akkor most odamegyünk!- csillant fel a szeme a lánynak

Ekkor egy hatalmas robajt lehetett hallani és emberi hangokat, akik közelítettek és üvöltöztek

-Gyorsan siessetek! Mindenki vigyázzon apárjára! Futás! –És a gyerekek a királynői lakosztály felé vették az irányt.

Huhú! Ez is talált! Ez nagyon jó ötlet volt, Richard! Már alig vannak!- kiáltott Challenger

Valóban professzor! Meglepően kevésnek tűnik ez nekem.

Gondolja baj van.

Átsiklott az agyamon.

Ne aggódjon! Roxton már biztosan rajta van!

- Elkéstünk! Egy páran már bejutottak a palotába! – kiáltott Hyppolita, miközben egy kannibálból kirántotta a kardját.

- A gyerekek merre vannak? – futott a nő után a nyíláson át a terembe Roxton.

- Eltűntek!

-Hogy?

Cicamica eltűnt!- zokogott a kislány Charlotte lábánál.- Nem megyek sehova

Cicamica nélkül!

A gyerekekkel éppen magukra akarták zárni az ajtót, de a kislány nem jött be. Nem volt több idő.

- Gyere be, zátjátok magatokra az ajtót! Én majd megkeresem.- Adta ki aparancsot Charlotte. – Ha jól bezárkóztatok, bujjatok el! Csak akkor nyissátok ki, ha ismerőst hallotok. Rendben?

A gyerekek bólintottak, Charlotte pedig kívülről becsukta az ajtót.

- Hogy érti, hogy eltűntek? És a kannibálok?

Ebben a percben 5 düköngő elleség vette a két harcostkörül. Roxtonnak kifogyott a lőszere, és ő is ésa társnője is csak egy kerddal tudtak védekezni.

Roxton az egyikbe belevágta a kését, és a földrezuhant.

Mindkettejükre egyszerre kettő támadt. Hyppolita jól védekezett, nem érte ütés a vadembertől, de az egyikkel hosszasan küzdött. Ezalatt a lordot leütötte az egyik, úgy hogy a földre zuhant. Ekkor a másik érthetetlen okból nem támadott. Oldalra nézett és meglátta Charlie-t, aki egy bottal harcolt a vadember ellen. Kétszer- háromszor fordult egyet és egy csellel végleg leütötte ellenfelét. Roxton ekkor már érezte, hogy az ő támadójának a szorítása kezdi kiszívni az erőt belőle. A világ kezdett elsötétedni, amikor egy roppanást hallott, és amikor felnézett Charlie állt a kannibál fölött a bot kettétörve a kezében.

-Mit keresel itt?- förmedt rá a lord

A lány szótlan volt. Lihegett és remegett, és most még meg is lepődött.

- Egy macskát- válaszolta első szóra

-Egy mit?- értetlenkedett Roxton. Olyan arcot vágott, mintha nem értette volna miről van szó

- Csak nem őt?- nevetett Hyppolita, kezében Cicamicával. Átadta Charlie-nak a macskát.

-De igen.

-Hol vannak a gyerekek?

- A királynői lakosztályban. A legtávolabbi és legvastagabb ajtajú hely, amit találtam.

- Remek!- kiáltott az amazon és hátba vágta Charlie-t, úgy hogy a lánynak előre kellett lépnie, hogy megtartsa az egyensúlyát.- Megmentetted őket. HA ezek a vadak találnak rájuk…

-Belegondolni is borzasztó…- szomorodott el a lány.

Hirtelen Richard jelent meg, Challengerrel futottak. A fiatalabb férfi már távolról kiabált:

- Győzelem! Győztünk! Elmenekültek, vitték a tetemeiket is. Lesz ma nagy vacsora!

- Bizony, öreg fiú! Megcsináltuk!- adta hozzá a professzor

- Ahogy elnézem, ti sem voltatok restek!- nézett szét a földön heverő testekre a fiatal műszerész.

- És hol tanult meg az ifjú úr így verekedni a bottal, ha szabad kérdeznek- vetette fel a kérdést Roxton Charlie-nak- Taláan ezt is könyvben olvasta, biztosan nagyon széles az amazonkönyvtár e támakörben.

- Állj!- lépett Roxton elé az amazon- Én tanítottam. Lépjen túl a büszkeségén és a túlzott aggódásán és inkább köszönje, meg, hogy megmentette az életét!

Egy percig néma csönd állt be, majd Roxton nagy levegőt vett, kieresztette és immáron nyugodtan szólt a fiúhoz.

- Remek munka volt! Köszönöm! – és kezet nyújtott neki. Charlie egyik kezébe átvette a macskát, megszorította a kezét és rámosolygott.

**13. fejezet**

Marguerete az ágyon feküdt. A szemei vörösek voltak, és a feje fájt. Először Ned leütötte, majd Veronika egy egész napon át nyugtatót csempészett a taájába, így gyakorlatilag az elmúlt 3 napban csak aludt. Mégsem érezte kipihentnek magát. Dühös volt a világra. Nedre és Veronikára, hogy bebörtönözték és John-ra. Önmagában ezerszer megesküdött, hogy ha még egyszer meglátja kikaparja a szemeit, amiért ilyen őrölt volt, hogy nem akart segítséget és kegyetlen is vele… Oh, John…. Csak jöjjön vissza. Egy újabb könnycsepp gördült le a szemén és behunyta a szemeit.

Egyszerre súlyt érzett maga mellett az ágyon, és amikor felébredt Roxton ült mellette.

Marguerete szemei kipattantak, hirtelen felült, átölelte a férfi nyakát és megcsókolta. Hosszan és szenvedélyesen. John először meglepődött, majd átadta magát az érzésnek és mégtöbb érzelemmel vette birtokba a szerett nő ajkait. Hirtelen Marguerete ellökte magát és a szemébe nézett:

-John! Ez ugye nem állom.

- Még jó hogy nem- suttogra a férfi rekedt, de szendedélytől fűtött hangon, majd megragadta a derekét és magához szorította, hogy mégegyszer megcsókolja.

- Maga nyomorult!- riadt fel Marguerete a csókból és ellökte magától, most már durván.- Megint nem bírta kihagyni a hős szerepét! Legfeljebb jól megjutalmazták érte az amazonok?- kiáltott rá

- A fene egye meg Margueret! Mi ütött magába! Először megcsókol, aztán eldob magától- kiáltott vissza, majd újra visszahúzta a mellkasára, nem engedve nő szabaduló mocorgásának és közelebb hajolt- Az ember még azt hinné, hogy aggódott miattam

De nem hagyott időt a válasznak, ajkát gyorsan az övéhez tapasztotta.- Vagy talán féltékeny volt?- és megint nem engedett választ, amíg nem érezte, hogy az ölelése alatt álmai asszonya megnyugszik és ellazul. Mikor végül elengedte a száját, Marguerete csak ennyit mondott.

-Bizony.

-Tudtam…

-Ne bízza el magát ez, csak az altató hatása… El fog múlni- nyögte elhaló hangon- most hagyjon aludni eddig úgysem tette- és lehunyta a szemeit, miközben a lord gyengéden visszaeresztette az ágyba és betakargatta.

- Nem tudom, hogy minek a hatása, de remélem nem fog egyhamar elmúlni…- suttogta a fülébe, megsimogatta az arcát és kisuhant a szobából

A titokzatos örökösnő aznap este mélyen és nyugodtan aludt.

Vége ( egy időre)

* * *

Nos, tetszett? Vagy nem? 


End file.
